True Blood: To Love Is to Bury
"To Love Is to Bury" is the eleventh episode of season one of the horror-themed vampire television series True Blood. It was written and directed by Nancy Oliver. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, November 16th, 2008. In this episode, Bill Compton fulfills the conditions of the tribunal's sentence, although Eric Northman and he discover that neophyte vampire Jessica Hamby is a bit more than they were both prepared to deal with. While trying to discern the mystery behind her most recent vision, Sookie Stackhouse takes Sam Merlotte and heads to Big Patty's Pie House where she puts the squeeze on a philandering police officer for information. Meanwhile, Jason Stackhouse helps to clean up Amy Burley's mess, worrying about their future together, but unable to break away. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Peter B. Ellis, Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * John Aronson - Director of photography * Raelle Tucker - Co-producer * Alexander Woo - Producer * Nancy Oliver - Supervising producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Carol Dunn Trussell - Producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * "TB: To Love Is to Bury" redirects to this page. * True Blood was created by Alan Ball based on the "Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels by Charlaine Harris. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It is suggested for mature viewers. It contains violence, nudity, adult language and sexual content. * This episode is included on disc five of the True Blood: The Complete First Season DVD collection. It is also included on the season one Blu-ray collection. The DVD includes audio commentary by director/writer Nancy Oliver. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * The title to this episode is taken from the song "To Love Is to Bury" by The Cowboy Junkies, which is featured in this episode. * First episode of the series directed and written by Nancy Oliver. * First appearance of Deputy Kenya Jones. She appears next in "Nothing But the Blood". Quotes * Terry Bellefleur: I can't listen to politicians no more. I get a seizure. .... * Bill Compton: Would you leave her alone! * Pam De Beaufort: It's your own fault. You and your insane affection for stupid cows! * Bill Compton: Just go away! .... * Bill Compton: I find myself doubting whether you were ever truly human. * Pam De Beaufort: Thank you. .... * Lafayette Reynolds: I'm so happy and proud to shake the hand of someone with your values. Too often we're governed by criminals and hypocrites. Don't you agree? But I can tell you're a man of virtues and I applaud the effort you're making against the poor and disenfranchised, especially the vampires and the gays. .... * Bill Compton: You drank from me. Your blood was replaced with mine. And then I shared my essence with you when we slept together in the ground. .... * Jessica Hamby: No more rules... I'm a vampire! .... * Jessica Hamby: I can kill anybody I want and there's an awful lot of people I'd like to kill. .... * Andy Bellefleur: I'm surrounded by assholes and morons! .... * Sookie Stackhouse: Sam, my living room's wrecked! I've got a killer, a vampire and a shapeshifter on my plate. Right about now I'm not thinkin' about being with anybody! .... * Jessica Hamby: Nobody lets me have any fun. Fuckers! .... * Eric Northman: Can't handle one little girl, Bill? New ones can be like this. Man up, my friend. She's not even one night old. See also External Links Series Links Episode Links * * "To Love Is to Bury" at the True Blood Wiki * * References ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:November, 2008/Episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Verified